What I Want to Hear
by Angel no Yami
Summary: Vegeta muses over the one he loves. Side story to Only the Wind. Yaoi Warning VegetaxGohan Rated T for a reason. Don't read if it offends or you are NOT a TEEN. One Shot.


Well this is a side-story/ addition to Only the Wind. It can be understood alone. Enjoy and please review. By the way it is a One Shot.

I do not own the characters, just the story. Toriyama-sama owns Dragon Ball Z..

REVIEW Please!

What I Want to Hear

I still don't completely know how it started. He started coming over after he defeated Cell, to spar and vent his frustrations about his father. Then one day he came and just acted different, He restrained himself, hid his emotions and refused to look him in the eye.

It wasn't until a few days later that I got inkling about what was going on. I had pinned him in our spar, because he was distracted by something, and he started to squirm under me. After a moment of that I smelled it.

His interest. Saiyans had an intricate courting procedure. I know that if I smelled that then he felt something for me, lust at the very least. This was confusing; while I admired the boy, I had never seen him as really saiyan. He was just Kakarot's spawn.

I had to end that spar quickly. If the smell got any stronger I might not be able to deal with the instinct that brought forth. The smells a saiyan produced were a never-ending feedback loop, once started it makes the conditions stronger. I shudder to think what would have happened had I gotten interested…

He began asking me about the race that spawned his power after that experience. He wanted to know everything, mostly about the culture, habits and such. I found that I enjoyed talking to him. I surprised even myself. I the prince of the Saiyans enjoying the company of the son of my rival, I still don't know how _that_ happened.

It wasn't long before my admiration and respect for his strength became attraction and lust. I wanted him. I knew it, though he was to distracted to notice. That made watching him interesting. I was waiting for him to do something, anything to advance our relationship. He didn't. I became frustrated. The thing with the blue haired woman was only a case of bad timing. After a certain age saiyans were at the mercy of the moon to determine their mating cycle. Without a mate I become very … well horny on the spring and winter equinox. I hadn't mated in a while and…well you can figure it out from there.

But the boy, he was driving me crazy. I spent hours trying to figure out ways to seduce him, and then throwing them all out because he was too young. A saiyan does not ever mate a child. They are off limits, at least until they started their mating cycle.

Which he did, a very short while after his fifteenth birthday. The boy's mother came screaming to Capsule Corps and the woman. She said that the boy had a fever and could hardly move anywhere. Bulma, also known as the woman but that gets old after a while, insisted he come in case the illness was related to his saiyan heritage, which it was.

Walking into the house was, ecstasy. His scent was everywhere, and I really wanted to jump him then and there. Stupid women, getting in the way. They would kill me. Well not literally, but I don't like that couch.

But I still didn't know if he felt that way about me. Saiyan instinct can do a lot but I will not force him. The thought that he didn't want me was making my insides tense. Must ask the boy about that later.

He is so breathtaking. I have watch him while he reads those books of his. I have never wanted someone the way I want him. I … what did Bulma say about… what was it… love. That was the word she used. She explained the concept to me, but it still baffles me. On Frieza's ship there was not any concept of love, only of lust. The saiyans do…but that is more of lust as well.

She said something about wanting someone because… Oh Gods. It can't be. I can't love him…I don't love…do I?

I do. I want to protect him and fuck him and…Hahaha. I can't believe this, the prince of the Saiyans in love with the son of a third class idiot who can't even admit his own idiocy. Oh how I have fallen. Dammit. But Gohan is…

Amazing, beautiful, enchanting…Dammit, I do love him. Well, that would explain why I keep following him home. And sitting outside his window… he likes to talk to the wind.

And yet he never says what I want to hear. I won't make a move until I know. I can smell him though, vanilla and…what is that again…oh yeah oackteku, the woman calls it peppermint. His scent makes me happy in more ways than one…

And then he says it… "I want you, Vegeta." I freeze not sure of what to do. I hear his sheets rustle. After I recover from the shock. I smirk. Well, _now _I will get what I want.

The boy.

I jump up into his window. I am over him before he even really moves but I can tell he has noticed my presence. I rip off his covers. Before I can stop myself I say,

"I thought so boy" He gasps shocked. I use the opportunity to latch onto his mouth. He sits up and tries to gain some semblance of control.

Ha, like I would let a sixteen-year-old boy take me. Well not the first time we are together anyway (and I do not plan on this being our last encounter).

I win, and start removing his clothing, which were just his pants and boxers. I left the boxers on…for now. I start teasing him, touching him. I trail his body with kisses and he gave in to what I was doing for him. He moaned the entire time. I love the sound of his voice when he is aroused. And he was, very much so. But then so am I so it isn't a noteworthy point. He is getting louder. I hope his family cannot hear him. Oh shit I forgot about them. Oh well. He isn't that loud.

I continue, removing his underwear while kissing his midsection lower and lower and…

He screams. I cover his mouth. All I can think was… OH SHIT.

"Listen, we need to finish this at another time, boy. I do not wish to anger your mother. She hates me enough without this bit of knowledge."

He grunts, agreeing reluctantly. He looks up at me and smiles. Then he wraps me up in his arms and all I can do is blink. I then realize that he has somehow removed _my_ clothes in the midst of our previous activities. I don't care.

As we settle down for sleep I wrap my arms around him. He grins.

"I love you, Vegeta" I stop breathing for a second. And I reply without thinking,

"I love you as well, my little Gohan" He has fallen asleep already. I don't even now if he heard me. But I can tell that he is happy. So am I.

I cannot wait to get him into my bed. Oh the joys of having a room as far from the main building as possible.

So what do you think? That is the closest I have ever come to writing a lemon and I would have written more but I am not very sure about it yet. Please review. I want to know how that scene went. By the way for those of you who haven't read it, tho original story Only the Wind is also up on Here is the link. http/ Now, please hit the little button at the bottom of the page…


End file.
